The Duration of Cyborg
by You Got Mail
Summary: We all know This Titan, so I wanted you all to know his kids. This story is filled with many shocks and tears, mostly laughs. You will find out a lot about this family and the history. Also, why the children are the way they are. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Duration of Cyborg

Chapter 1

_Note: I don't own Teen Titans or and industry, only my own fictional characters._

_Hello my name is Hana Kasei and I would prefer that name, to be referred to by. I deleted my first stories because I've been practicing, with notebooks and pens, and I've gotten much better at it. This story is about Cyborg (hence the title above) and he has three boys, two of which are twins, he has been turned human by his ex wife (you'll figure that out later), and his only daughter stayed with his ex, whom he didn't know was pregnant, (don't worry he finds out that he has a daughter), and sets out to find her. Fell free to Review and comment! Bye!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Fuck!"

A very young looking man awoke from his, unmerciful slumber. Sweat trickled down his milk Chocolate skin, and down his bare and very nicely toned chest. His breathing felt heavy as he ran his fingers through his wet and silky white hair, which caused it to fall messily in his face, in a very attractive manner. His navy blue eyes stayed focused on the creamy white sheets of his bed.

With a tired and aggravated sigh he snatched the covers of his lower body and stood to his feet. He had the looks of a super model. He was tall, about 6' 2" and slim, yet fit with slim muscles. He was clothed in black baggy sweats; he looked to be about in his early twenties, though in reality, he was 28.

"This is starting to get aggravating…" He growled under his breath as he snatched a large white, long sleeved shirt from his office chair and headed out the door while putting it on. "Who is that girl in the dream…?" He reminisced for a second while walking down the hallway, which seemed to go on forever, considering how tired and worn out he was from lack of sleep.

"_Daddy, Set me free."_

_Her long crimson hair fell gracefully to her knees. Her back was turned towards him. Her skin was a light brownish tan, along with navy blue eyes, like his. She was a very beautiful girl, much prettier that any other __**human**__ girl. She showed some resemblance to him._

"I can't make it out dammit!" He gently slammed his fist on the granite island he was leaning his elbows on, in their decent sized kitchen.

"Dad? What's wrong?" asked a young and caring voice from behind him.

He turned to see one of the twins, the sweet one, only to be about 10. He was clothed in a blue button up pajama shirt with matching pants, a size too big for him. His orange-red hair was spiked to the side, with bangs that swayed that direction also, bringing out maroon eyes. He was a very handsome, yet cute kid. He had a concerned look on his face as he wiped his eyes with his long sleeves. Victor (Cyborg) couldn't help but smile at his son's concern.

"It's nothing DJ; daddy just had a bad dream, that's all." Victor kneeled down and spread out his arms, welcoming his son for a hug, DJ smiled and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He picked him up and set him down on the counter.

"What was the dream about?" DJ tilted his head, a bit in confusion.

"Well son, I don't really know." Victor sighed and rubbed the top of his son's head, purposely messing up his hair, knowing DJ hated that.

"Dad you messed up my hair!" DJ gave a cute frown, Victor smiled as he looked to the clock, and it was about five o' clock. "Hm…well I better get dressed for work, go back to sleep kid; I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Alrighty!" He gave a cute smile before kissing his dad on the cheek and hopping off the counter, walking back to his room. Victor just smiled as he watched him leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring!"

An alarm clock rang furiously on a bedside, nightstand, right beside a lamp. A young boy awoke from his sleep; he seemed to be about 11. He was in fact the other twin; it was rare he wasn't born the same time as his twin brother. His hair and facial features were the same color, only his hair swayed to right, whereas his brother, who's hair swayed to the left. He was expressionless as he stood to his feet and walked out the room, his hands in the pockets of his grey sweats, he also wore a black short sleeved shirt, hugging his slim frame. He inherited his attitude directly from his mother, to the point, emotionless, and deadly.

"Hey what's up John?" said a cool and laid back voice from behind; he turned around to see his little brother, Taylor.

Taylor was more of the laid back, yet playful and generous one, he had a kind heart. His black and red hair fell in his face in a messy and attractive way, falling over dark purple eyes. He was wearing a maroon sleeveless top with black basketball shorts; he was 11 at this time. He had a smile and a wave as he made his way towards him. John just gave a slight wave, though his expression didn't change, just as Taylor had expected.

"Let me guess, dad left for work early correct?" Taylor tilted his head.

"I don't know, I didn't get to speak to him last night."

"Oh he did, he left about a couple of hours ago." Said a sweet voice, and of course it was DJ.

"Oh hey DJ..." Shock rubbed the top of his brother's head.

"Hey Taylor…."DJ

"Well, we better get going to school now…" With a sigh John ran his finger through his hair walking off, along with his brothers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a busy time for the town, considering it was around Thanksgiving. It was a chilly day, the clouds overshadowed the sun. The kids walked down the streets, there backpacks on. Taylor wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeved aqua blue jacket over it, and black jeans with aqua blue tennis shoes. DJ wore a thin maroon turtle neck sweater with an orange scarf, baggy blue jeans to match and orange tennis shoes. Now John was clothed in a long sleeved orange shirt with a zipped up maroon vest over it, his dark blue baggy jeans were tucked into black boots halfway to his knees. They were some very good looking kids, to good looking to be human.

It wasn't till they were walking down a neighborhood street to get to school, that their worlds began to spin. Everything was growing red; people froze in their tracks literally, as if they were statues. The only people moving were the brothers.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor searched around frantically.

"I don't know!" John was looking around himself, which was when DJ dropped to the floor in front of them, unconscious.

"What the hell!?" John and Taylor both shouted in complete unison as the turned around to see a pure black, hooded, and caped figure, there was a glowing aura from it, which sent a chill down their spin.

The only thing that shone from under the darkness under the hood was two glowing and very mesmerizing crimson eyes. The boys only stared into the demonic eyes for a second before their worlds went black.

In the depths of darkness a dark figure sat in a large chair, only thing that shone through the darkness of that shadows were, glowing silver eyes. A man in a suit walked in, his neatly slicked back black hair made is blue eyes very visible.

"They have been captured…the Wrath sons have been captured…" He bowed in respect to his boss.

"Good. We will need them to awaken her…Princess Ember Wrath…" He looked towards a glass window which showed her.

It was, of course, the girl from Victor's dreams, maroon hair and a beautiful face that's very hard to miss. Her knees were hugged against her chest by her arms; she wore but a white spheggetti strap tank top.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's my chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it! I encourage you to review, or message me :)__ ! Princess Ember will be coming in the next chapter and you should be finding out who the mom is soon! Bye:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll see you later…"

Note: I still don't own teen titans, only these unfamiliar characters.

Taylor awoke slowly from his unwilling slumber. His bright purple eyes searched the place, he found himself in a cell. There were multiple scratches upon his body. With a deep sigh he slowly stood to his feet and looked around, it was obvious he was in a prison of some sort.

"What the hell…." He grabbed onto the cold metal bars.

"Taylor, are you ok?" John asked from the cell beside him.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken up, how is DJ?"

"He still hasn't awakened…"

"Shit! Whoever captured us, tell us who the hell you are!?" Taylor screamed angrily.

"Hush up boy!" A guard suddenly appeared in front of him and struck him in the chest with a nightstick, he fell back with a painful grunt. "Uh….what the hell…"

"Hey you leave my brother alone!"

"You hush too!" The guard in the suit glared at him.

"I will when you tell me why the hell you want us…" John growled, that's when DJ began to awaken.

"Huh?" He stood to his feet wearily.

"They're all up now; do I report them to headquarters?" The guard talked into the earphone hooked onto his earlobe, then nodded.

That's when two more guards, who strangely looked the same, came in and, the bars opened immediately, like a chain reaction. The guards took a hold of the three kids' arms and hauled them off, no matter how much they struggled. DJ had to be carried on the shoulder because he was struggling too much.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled angrily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards walked them into a room; it was a large throne room that's when they realized they were in a castle! Though for some reason everything couldn't help but feel so nostalgic to them. With an aggravated sigh the guard dropped DJ to the ground and pinned his arms to his back, holding them tight enough to leave a bruise or some sort of injury, which lessened the struggling.

From the overshadowed throne walked a man, his white eyes fixed on them while his messy black hair fell to his shoulders, like the others he was wearing a black suit, only with white gloves. (Can you say Michael Jackson?).

John looked around with an emotionless expression, his eyes searching for anything else out of the ordinary. That's when he spotted the crimson beauty. Huddled up in her small crystal, inside the wall.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Taylor asked, almost demanding that he tell him. His voice was as sharp as a thousand daggers, which was rare. "Tell us!"

"Oh don't worry; I just want you to awaken her…" He nodded towards the floating beauty in the crystal. "So we can take you…"

"Take us where!?"

"To the master, who you'll be meeting shortly…"

"Hm, what makes you think we can awaken her..?" John's voice was calm yet stern.

"Simple…" The man smirked devilishly. "Only someone of the same blood can awaken her, so we chose you…" He snickered.

"I don't know her…"

"Because you're weak-minded mother never told you before she shipped you off to earth, that she was pregnant with a baby girl…" He gave a mischievous smile. "Though what can I say no one expected you to know…" He chuckled.

DJ was quiet for some strange reason…….

"Well even if that is true…" He looked down with a smirk; Taylor and DJ smirked as well as he continued. "You'll never take us alive!"

It was then that Taylor dismantled his arms from its hold, as easy as ripping toilet paper, and jumped up spinning, landing a kick against the guard's cheek, which sent him straight into a wall. DJ, on the other hand, took a different approach, he snatched away his arms and knelt down with a kick at the guard's feet sending him to the floor, but before he hit it DJ kicked him straight in the face, and he was knocked out immediately. Last but not least, John turned the table upon his beholder; he grabbed his arms and flipped him over his body and onto his back, stomping hard on his chest. They looked at the black-haired man with icy glares. He just chuckled and clapped his hands together in a cocky and impressed way.

"Bravo. Bravo. You defeated some worthless guards. So what? You'll never defeat me."

The brothers smiled as John spoke up. "Somehow I doubt that…"

"And what are you-" Was all he could spit out before blood trickled down his mouth, he looked down to see a bloody petite fist straight through his chest, it was snatched out of him, before he tumbled to the ground.

Behind him was the beauty. Her long crimson hair fell as bangs brought out navy blue eyes, she was wearing a black tank top with black shorts, and she looked to be about only 10. Blood trickled down her fist and she turned towards her brother with a smile and spoke.

"" "**All is well." **This very strange language was obviously her native tongue, and the brothers understood every word of it. "?" **"You are of here are you not?"**

"?" **"Yes we are and you are princess Ember are you not?"** John asked stepping forward.

She looked up to them and started to walk. "Yes I am, now follow me; we don't have much time before they sound the alarm and close the gates." She ordered sternly as she walked past them, the rest just followed their younger sister.

The man slowly began to awaken; he grabbed his pistol from his inner suit jacket and held it up to them. "Nighty night children…" He shot at them. It wasn't a bullet but, a bomb of some sort which broke out in gas as it hit the ground, the children tried to hold their breaths, but came to no prevail as they saw their worlds turn to darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kids! Kids wake up!"

They slowly turned their heads to see nothing but whiteness. The whole room was right, except for vents everywhere, and even they were painted white. The kids were in white clothing, white baggy t-shirts and shorts. They looked to see but a glass window, and here Victor was, begging for his kids to hear his call. Naturally, and despite the dizziness from the gas, they ran to him, even Ember did.

"Kids I'm sorry it has to be liked this but, they captured us, me too."

"Daddy what did they do to you?" DJ was worried.

"Nothing yet, just roughed me up a bit."

"What are they going to do to you?' Even John had some concern in his voice.

"I don't know but, this will probably be the last time we talk…"

The room was silent DJ and Taylor had tears, while John looked down he couldn't help but, have some tears himself. Ember was saddened she took a step forward, closer to the glass and placed her hands where his hands were.

"I didn't even get to spend five minutes with you, Dad."

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry but, we can't let this hold us down. I promise we'll see each other again.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Then Victor gazed at the rest of his children, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry this is happening and I hate the way we have to say goodbye like this, but it's what we have to do, come on its ok…"

"Daddy I want to see you again…"DJ wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I know son I know, and I want to see you too but, it will be a while. Goodbye."

"Don't say goodbye dad!" John yelled as he looked up at Victor with tears. "I'll see you later."

Victor smiled peacefully "I'll see you later kiddo…"

It was then that the guard's screams could be heard from down the hallway. The guards ran to him and hit him continuously with the night sticks.

"Da-!" Ember placed a hand over DJ's mouth and pulled him down, along with the rest of the brothers, not to let the guards know they were awake.

Two guards held the beaten Victor up against the wall while the injured man (from Ember's fist) walked onto the hallway, before his was a box of controls where there was a glowing big button.

"I hope you enjoy watching your kids perish Cyborg…" He smirked as he him while his hand was gently on the button.

'At least that's what you think…" Cyborg smirked a bit with one last bit of happiness as he snapped his fingers and the dial switched from clear to reverse.

Being so stupid as to not look as he did it, the man punched the button and closed the switch while the room poured with a blue gas, with a smirk he walked away. All the while screams from the room, the very screams that read of pain and agony, slowly fainted into nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there you go, and don't worry, this will all make sense in the next chapter when they awaken, though I'm going to worn you, you will be shocked. ___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are we?"

Note: In case you're wondering, I still don't own anything.

_Well thank anyone who has stuck with this story thus far. These kids are going to awaken now, but they aren't going to like what they find out about themselves. I guess you can say these children are…wanted by someone big. _

--------------------------------------------------------

"Is she stable yet?" asked a man in a white, what looked to be a space suit, outside a glass window asked another man in complete white suit, inside the white room.

"She seems to be…" He looked at her. "Oh Ember…"

Her white hair was long, flowing to her knees, and very messy. She was strapped against a metal plate against a wall by very tough leather, clothed in a white tank top and white shorts. She resembled a very striking resemblance to Ember.

"Alright, get out of there, so we report to headquarters." The man opened the door to let his fellow worker out.

The metal door shut closed as they walked down the completely white hallway. A moment later there was a slight moan from the young teenage beauty, which looked to be about 13 or 14. She opened her eyes revealing a crimson color. She moaned again in complete bliss as she looked around to see nothing but whiteness, not a hint of any other color. She struggled to free herself from the belts but came to no avail.

"Where the…..what the hell…where am I?" She questioned as she struggled once more to break free, still came to no avail.

So many questions were popping into her head. Where was she? What was she doing here? Why did she feel so light? It was as if she weighed absolutely nothing. And what was this feeling throughout her body. She felt so much power, like a battery. What was this powerful sensation through her body, she had never felt this before. That's when she remembered.

_'At least that's what you think…" Cyborg smirked a bit with one last bit of happiness as he snapped his fingers and the dial switched from clear to reverse._

"Shit!" She looked down at her now aged body. "It's been years, I can't believe this, fuck!" She now grew angry.

Her eyes glowed, a white color as the belts snapped, levitating in thin air, as she hit the ground on her stomach, so did they. She was struggling to her feet now; her eyes were crimson now. She leaned against the wall, do to her weak limbs. Everything was soon silent to her; the only thing she heard was the beating of her heart. Her body began to vanish, from her feet up, until she was completely gone. She was invisible.

"What the hell…" She said to herself before she though back on the reversed switch. "He wanted to suck our powers away but, but he didn't know we were powerless, so instead of sucking the life from us like it should've done, it gave us powers…" Ember just smirked to herself and began to laugh. "This brings me one step closer to killing that son of a bitch…"

And with that she stood to her feet and walking off, her body was switching from invisible to visible as she walked, she placed a hand over the door, and it was hard cold titanium. Though that didn't matter to Ember, for when her eyes flickered white, it flew straight into the wall across from her room. She was expressionless as she turned down the hallway and began to walk, her eyes flickering from crimson to glow white, while everything in her path levitated and turned invisible, then reappeared and dropped to the ground as she walked past it. She heard a male scream from a room down the hall. Struggling to keep her balance she began to run towards the scream. It got louder and louder until she reached the metal door to the room it was coming from. I flew into the wall across the hallway as she walked in, it was John.

His whole body seemed to be burning in an orange and very miraculous type of energy. Around him were white dead bodies, with giant holes through their bodies. Blood was splattered upon the white walls and floor. Though he wasn't burning, his body was containing the incredible energy. Then it stopped, his body turned back normal, smoke rising from it, he was clothed in nothing but white sweats, his hair was a hot orange, his eyes were a hot pink. He was a slim fit; he was a quite handsome teenager.

"What the fuck is going on..." He whispered to his sister while he stood to his feet and turned towards her, he was now about 15. "What is this power?"

"Just come with me…" Her body flickered from visible to invisible. "I'll explain it all when we get the rest of the brothers. Now where-"

She was cut off when there was an ear bleeding screech, followed by about five white figures flying through the walls in front of them and hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. A black haired teenager walked in, his expression was emotionless. He was wearing a sleeveless white top with white sweats. It was definitely Taylor, he was quite handsome also.

"If someone does not explain this shit to me right now….I swears to God." He cracked his knuckles. "I don't know what this power is or why I have an annoying screeching sound in my ears but I'm about to go up someone's head…"

"Help! Help me!" They heard screams of terror from a ways down the hall; it could've only been one person, DJ. And as siblings, they ran to his aid.

It was a very strange sight to see. DJ had spikes sticking out of his skin throughout his whole body. His now brown hair mixed with his glowing hot pink eyes, like his twin. The white fingers were pinned against the walls by the spikes blood running down and forming puddles on the floor. Ember was just expressionless as she walked to the door while the brothers ran to his aid; she closed the door and locked it shut. The spikes in his body sunk back into his skin as he stood to his feet and looked at his sister, wearing the same clothes as Taylor. They all looked at Ember, since she was the only one who knew what was happening, she turned to them.

"He wants our power…"

"Who?" John asked

"Trigon, he was brought back by brother blood and Damion Rain …"

"That's impossible Blood died years ago!" DJ yelled.

"Like I said Damion Rain is a demon Lord with extraordinary power but, that isn't all. He is also a reaper, a carrier of souls to either heaven or hell, and Trigon's older brother."

"What about mom?"

"Raven, is somewhere back in Azarath." Ember sighed. "He thought we had inherited her powers, which we didn't, so instead of the gas killing us, Father made the switch go to reverse, so it gave us these strange powers, by mutating our DNA and atoms."

"Why does he want power…?"

"He's power hungry and wants to rule the world. It won't be long until he figures out we still are alive and have developed these powers, and he will send countless people to murder us."

"Why us?" DJ sighed

Ember was silent and just folded her arms turning her back to them, facing the metal door. "Because one of us is the next reaper…"

"So what can we do?" John asked

"It's quite simple. He is the leader of an organization of killers and power hungry maniacs, called Organization X, we sit back and let them come to us, and kill them all one by one. So-"

"So that way we get closer and closer to him." John finished for her.

"Yep." She nodded with a smirk that she finally has help. "But don't forget Trigon, and Brother Blood, they will stop at nothing to defeat us. So are you in or not?"

There was an eerie silence in the room as the tension grew until certain pissed of teenager decided to say something.

"Fine." Taylor stood to his feet and folded his arms; the brother stood up and nodded. "But a first thing first, where is Dad?"

Ember just smirked with a nod.


End file.
